


The Imperfect Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel takes his duties of Godfather to you and Dean’s child very seriously, even though she isn’t born yet.  Which is why he insists on throwing you a baby shower to celebrate the coming birth with your ‘family’.  What could possibly go wrong with an over protective Godfather angel?!





	1. Chapter 1

**On a dark night long ago, an extraordinary event took place.**   To anyone else, it would have been just a night of passion.  But to you…it marked the start of your family.  That one night, eight months ago, after you and Dean said your private words of promise to each other, is what brought you and all the other people to this place now.

 

“Cas, sweetheart.  This is too much.”  You spoke as you looked around the bunker, seeing the decorations and gifts and food and treats.  “Especially this…”  You pointed to a three tier cake with the elaborate decorations and the words ‘congratulations on your baby girl’ written on the side.

 

“ **But it is only a chocolate cake…** ”  Cas said with a shy look on his face. 

 

You could only chuckle as you looked over at him.  You and Dean had decided to give Cas the honor of Godparent for your unborn child.  And ever since he had accepted, he had been a bit over zealous with ‘helping’ and ‘planning’.  Right now, was what he had planned a couple weeks ago, a baby shower.

 

“You really don’t have to do all of this, Cas.  You know that right?”  You asked him as you saw him pull out a big pink bow.

 

“I am happy to, and it is part of my duty as secondary guardian of your child.  I read that celebrating with this type of party brings togetherness among the different parties and families involved.” 

 

You chuckled as you shook your head.  You didn’t know if you would call some of the people out there family, but then again…they were the closest thing you had to a family. 

 

As if on cue, Dean came striding in with a big smile on his face.  “There are my girls!”  He said as he came up and gave you a deep kiss, putting a hand on your large stomach as he did so.  “God, you are beautiful.”  He said as he placed a little kiss on your neck, making you hum happily.

 

“ **If I didn’t know any better, this would look like a poor attempt at seducing me…”** You smiled up at him when he scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “But you know better than that, don’t you?”  You gave him a little wink as you let your hand travel down his back and grab a handful of his ass, making him jump a little. 

He stared down at you with an almost predatory look as he gave you another passionate kiss, before pulling away, leaving you breathless.  “ **Never thought it would happen to me, but I think I love you more than pie.** "

 

You giggled at his words and let your body press against his, loving how you and your baby felt when you were wrapped up in his arms.  But your moment didn’t last long as Castiel cleared his throat.  “Dean, I need you to carry these to the gift table.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he stepped away from you.  “Dude, a moment with my wife…is that too much to ask?” 

 

“You had a moment.  But now I need you to carry these out to the gift table.  Besides, the baby book states that after a certain point, sexual intercourse is not good for the baby.”  Castiel spoke so matter of factly that it made you bust out in laughter.  You were quick to give Dean a small kiss on his cheek as you turned to follow Castiel out into the party. 

 

“There you are!”  Sam said with a big smile as he got up from the table to walk over and check on you.  You knew it was just an excuse to get away from the others, Crowley, Rowena, and Gabriel.  Chuck and Lucifer were around here somewhere, so was Mary.  In the corner, Jodi and Claire were chatting away as Castiel walked up and said hello.

 

“Hey, Sam…”

 

“ **Well, I told you it was big…”**   Gabriel joked as he elbowed Crowley in the side, pointing at your belly. 

 

You sighed as Sam shot the archangel a bitch face.  But he wasn’t focused on Sam, his eyes were settled on you.  **His whiskey-brown eyes stared at you in shock until he realized that he wasn't looking at you. Not the real you at least**.  “Wow…she’s a looker.”  He said softly as he turned his eyes away.

 

“What?”  You asked wearily.  You and Gabriel had a bit of a love/hate relationship.  There were times where he was sweet and an amazing friend to you, and you loved those moments…but then there were times when he was an asshat and you wanted to punch him in the face.  These two distinct moments could actually happen within minutes of each other.  And as it stood now, you didn’t know which classification this interaction would take place in.

 

“Your daughter…she’s a looker.  I can see her, her soul shines and almost overlaps yours.  She is beautiful.”  He said sweetly, making you smile, enjoying the happy moment with your friend.  You waddled up to him, yes waddled, and gave him a big hug and kiss on the head.

 

“You are so sweet sometimes, you know that?” 

 

“I am going to be nothing but pure sweetness, just as Castiel asked me to!  He said you wanted me on my _best_ behavior.”  His smile widened and took on a mischievous smirk as you sighed.

 

" **I thought I knew what I wanted, but you make it so hard for me to believe you.** "  You gave him a look that said you knew he was up to something before you shook your head and went to sit down in the seat. 

 

“ **Dean, it doesn’t go in there!** ”  Castiel shouted, breaking the  moment between everyone at the table.  You looked up and saw Dean setting some gifts down on a table, looking irritated.

 

“You said the gift table!”

 

“That is the cake table, not the gift table!” 

 

You could only shake your head and sigh.  This was going to be a long party…

 

000

 

Castiel had a bunch of games planned, the first up was a game about how you and Dean fell in love.  Each person had to write what they think happened on the night that you or Dean realized that you loved each other.  Needless to say, with such characters as Lucifer, Gabriel, and Crowley playing…things weren’t exactly G rated.

 

Each person went around and told their story, your favorite thus far had been Lucifer’s, who merely stated that you went into the relationship for the sex.  The whole group bust up laughing as Dean put on a proud face, only to have it fall when the devil added, “unfortunately, she was greatly disappointed.” 

 

Gabriel’s story had started with the line.  “So… **It’s my birthday.  I say it’s my birthday**!”  That started a small argument between Gabriel and Castiel about their birthdays, or lack thereof.  Poor Chuck then got hounded by all three of the angels for the exact dates of their birth…

 

But he was saved as Chuck was next in line for the game.  He sat in his seat as he regaled the story of how you actually did realize you were in love with Dean.  That hunt where you thought you were going to die alone, a nest of vampires getting the best of you.  How you thought to yourself, ‘if I get out of this, I’m going to tell that asshole I love him.’ 

 

You stared wide eyed at Chuck as he said that, everyone in silence.  But he just looked up and shrugged his shoulders when everyone asked how he knew that, forgetting for a moment that he was God.  " **Well it was in the supernatural novels, so I thought everyone knew.**   Thanks for reading my books, guys…” 

 

Everyone looked away sheepishly, but you.  Oh, you had read the books, multiple times.  It was a guilty pleasure, much to Dean’s dismay.  But you knew that one story wasn’t in there.  “So, Chuck.  When did Dean know he was in love with me?  I mean, you are God…so you do know, right?”  You asked with a big smile. 

 

“Well, yea.  Of course…it was that day, a few months after you had been hunting with the boys.  The car was really messy, so you offered to help Dean wash it.  And you were busy working when he glanced over at you.  **He looked at you and thought, “I could totally bang this woman.  Or marry her.  Hell, I’ll marry her just to bang her…holy shit, when did I fall in love?!”**   It was one of the more interesting ways I have observed for people to fall in love.” 

 

You looked over to Dean and broke out into laughter.  “You are such a dork.”  You said softly as you leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  Yes, Dean was a dork, but he was your dork.

 

000

 

“ **Dean, what are you doing with my lipstick?** ”  You giggled as he lifted up your shirt and shh’d you. 

 

“This is Cas’ next thing, everyone gives the baby a kiss…”  He quickly leaned down and gave your bare stomach a gentle kiss, and then took your lipstick and drew a little heart right where his lips had touched your skin, marking his kiss. 

 

“ **This can only end in tears…** ”  You heard Mary mumble, then turn to Cas and begin to explain the effects of pregnancy hormones. 

 

It was like her words summoned up the strong emotion and the tears began to fill your eyes at the feeling of love that filled your body.  Dean seemed to have noticed and reached up and gave you another kiss before moving around the chair and kneeling down next to you.  “Who’s next?”  He asked as he held up the lipstick. 

 

And to no one’s surprise, the first person out of their chair was Mary Winchester, who, instead of drawing a heart, just put some lipstick on and kissed your large stomach like that. 

 

000

 

“ **Why is it every time I’m with you shit blows up?!** ”  You shouted at Gabriel as you wiped your face clean of the cotton candy that had just imploded over everyone.  The moment from earlier was sweet…which meant you were overdue for a sour one with the angel.  His gift to you was to sweets, playing to the cravings you had.  It was a good thought…having the box explode cotton candy all over was not. 

 

“Oh, calm down, sweet cheeks.  Have a drink.”  He shouted down from the second level of the bunker.  In hindsight, when he moved up there for a ‘better view’ for opening gifts, you should have known something was up. 

 

“ **Gabe, I’m pregnant.**   You know I can’t drink you ass.”  You shouted up at him grouchily as looked over and saw everyone else shooting daggers at him. 

 

Gabriel just scoffed at your town.  And as usual, he didn’t know when to back down…  “ **Did you forget your happy sauce, Pumpkin?** Maybe you should have some.” 

 

 **"Oh for Chuck's sake! Get the fuck down here so I can kick your ass!"** You screamed as you tried to push yourself up and out of your chair, ready to throttle the angel.  Dean chuckled as you finally were able to stand up and began to point up to the angel.  “Come on, asshole.  I ain’t got all day!”  The laughter around you increased as you shot the threat at one of the most powerful beings in the room.

 

000

 

Once Castiel was able to get most of the cotton candy cleaned up, the gift opening resumed without any other issues.  Food was served, as was cake.  It was the cake that finally got Gabriel to come down from the little nest he made upstairs.  As everyone sat around the table, Dean stood up and held up his beer.  “I…uh…I would like to make a little toast…”  He said softly, looking down at you.

 

Everyone quieted as Dean took a deep breath.  “You all know that I don’t do chick flicks, but for my girls, I will.  So I just want to say, to the two loves of my-.”

 

“ **Crowley, I swear if you don’t put that down now I’m gonna** -”  Castiel shouted at Crowley, interrupting Dean’s speech.  You looked over as Crowley looked up over his phone with a bored expression.

 

“Gonna what, feathers?  Smite me?  You don’t have the juice.”  He bantered back as Dean glared at the two of them.

 

“I would be happy to smite Crowley for you, Castiel.”  Lucifer spoke softly, before getting slapped in the back of the head by Chuck.  You chuckled as Lucifer shot a look over his shoulder at his father as Gabriel spoke up.

 

“I could smite him.  What do you think, sweet cheeks?  I smite Fergus to make up for the cotton candy?”  He gave you a wiggle of his eyebrows and you sighed. 

 

" **Last I checked, you were still a douche and my answer is no**.”  You deadpanned, but gave Gabriel a quick wink, letting him know you had moved past that moment.  He chuckled as he turned his head to the demon.

 

“You’re lucky she has a soft spot for you, or else I would-.”

 

“As I was saying!”  Dean shouted over everyone’s voices.  He turned to you and gave you a smile.  “You make me happier than I have ever been.  Being your husband, you carrying my baby girl…it is all I could ever ask for.  I just wanted to say that I love you.  I love you more than pie, more than Baby.  And I will spend the rest of my life showing you, and our girl, that.” 

 

Your eyes were filled with happy tears as you felt your baby kick.  It was as if she heard her father’s words and was filled with as much happiness as you were.  Dean leaned down and gave you a kiss as you smiled up to him.

 

When he pulled away, he sat back down as the talking resumed.  Everyone sat there for a while, just chatting and enjoying the company, or hating it, depending on who you were talking about.  But eventually, there had to be hilarity.

 

“Your words were very sweet, Dean.”  Mary said to your husband as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. Letting you settle against him as the day went on.

 

000

 

“ **What do you mean Baby’s missing?** ” 

 

That was the line that started the final round of drama.  The shower was over and this was hopefully the last thing that was going to go astray. 

 

“I went out to put the car seat in the car, and it’s not there!”  Sam said in a hurried voice.  He stared wide eyed at his brother as he let the panic set in. 

 

“How do you lose a car?!”  Dean shouted as he went to take a step away.  You reached out to stop him, but he just tore off to the garage.  You sighed as you watched him go off, assuming it was Gabriel who ‘poof’d’ the car away. 

 

“How are you doing?”  Castiel asked as he took a seat next to you.  “You look very tired.” 

 

You sighed as you nodded your head and let it fall back against the chair, chuckling when you saw that **cotton candy was hanging from the ceiling fan**.  “I’m just fine, it’s just been a long day.”  You rubbed your hands over your stomach as you heard Dean hollering in the distance over his car. 

 

You looked up to Gabriel and gave him a look.  “Bring it back, Gabe.” 

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about, sugar!”  He said cheerily as he put another bit of cake into his mouth.  You rolled your eyes as you mumbled something about him eating too much cake. 

 

Castiel turned to his brother and began to chastise him for taking away Dean’s car.  “What, Cassy?!  I had to lighten this party up.  I mean… **You are my brother, and I’d do anything for you, but this is just way to lame man.**   We need music and lights!” 

 

Before anyone could say anything to stop him, Gabriel brought up his hand and snapped.  The room was filled with music as bright lights flashed different colors around the room.  But they only lasted about a minute before there was a sound and then all the lights went down, leaving the bunker in complete darkness.

 

“ **Light brings darkness, what sweet irony**.”  Lucifer said with a chuckle as you heard Dean start cursing up a storm before calling out for you.

 

“I’m fine! Gabriel just blew a circuit!”  You shouted back.  You turned back to where Gabriel was sitting before sighing.  “Gabriel…”

 

“I know…I’ll fix it…”  You heard the scuffle of his chair as he probably got up to go find the issue and fix it.

 

“ **You’re a wee little puppet man**!”  Rowena chuckled at Gabriel.  “Perhaps if you didn’t play so many jokes, you wouldn’t have to clean up that many messes.” 

 

“Shut it, witch!”  He bit back quickly and let out a couple snaps before the room was filled with its original light. 

 

You shook your head as you smiled over at Castiel.  “Next time…Let’s skip the party?” 

 

“I believe that would wise.”  Was all he had in response as you and your friend sat back and watched everyone interact and argue and laugh.  Even though it wasn’t perfect, this was your family, and you knew that when your little girl was born, they would all protect her and love her and keep her safe.  What more could you ever ask for from your family? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple weeks after the baby shower and you were relaxing on the couch in the ‘living room’.  It was essentially a corner of the front room you and the boys turned into a living room.  You shifted as you tried to get comfortable, which was no easy task for a woman who was about eight and half months pregnant. 

 

As you shifted for the third time, there was a whoosh sound followed by a voice in your ear.  “Do you require assistance?” 

 

You screamed as you ‘jumped’, which didn’t go far because…well…pregnant baby.  “Damn it, Cas!  Don’t do that!”  You screamed at him as he gave you a guilty look.  “Gonna scare the baby out of me.” 

 

You heard footsteps running up the hall and you sighed.  “Baby, are you alright?!”  Dean came around and knelt in front of you, putting one hand on your shoulder and the other on your stomach.  “Are you in labor?”  Dean asked quickly as you saw the moment of fear in his eyes.

 

“Dean, n-.”

 

“I can ease the pain!”  Castiel said quickly as he moved around the couch and sat next to you.  You felt his hands on your shoulder as he pushed your shoulders back.  “The books say you need to take deep even breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth.”

 

“Cas.  I’m-.”

 

“Just breathe, baby.  Cas, stay with her.  I’ll pull the car around.”  Dean jumped up to his feet and you reached out to him, holding him in place.

 

“Dean! I’m not in labor. Cas just spooked me is all.”  You said sweetly, watching the nervousness drain from his face.  Dean was a mixture of emotions lately.  He was excited, so excited to have his baby girl, but he was also scared shitless.  And Cas making you squeal like a girl when he spooked you wasn’t helping. 

 

000

 

You and Dean were relaxing in bed watching Netflix, a couple days later.  You ran your fingers through his hair as he laid his head on your stomach and listened to the sound of the baby underneath.  Well, he claimed he could, you had your doubts. 

 

“She says she can’t wait to meet us.”  Dean whispered to your stomach before he gave it a soft kiss.  You could feel his lips over your skin and you hummed in happiness. You loved moments like this, just you and Dean. 

 

You chuckled as he looked up at you, those green eyes staring into yours.  “I can’t wait to meet her.”  You said softly as you ran your fingers down his cheek.  “I hope she gets your eyes.”  You said to him, chuckling as he face lit up in a big grin.

 

“I hope she gets your everything else.”  He said as he pushed up on his elbows and began giving you soft kisses all over your stomach.  You were so engrossed in the moment that neither of you noticed that the door to your bedroom had swung open.

 

“Dean!  Get off of her stomach, you could hurt the baby!”  Castiel yelled out quickly before storming in and shoving Dean off the bed. 

 

“CAS!”  You screamed as you pushed yourself up.  “GET OUT!”  Your voice hit a new octave you didn’t even know you could hit as you pulled your shirt back down over your stomach.  You were covered and everything, but you didn’t like to have your stomach exposed to others, you were overprotective like that.

 

“The hell, dude?!”  Dean shouted as you saw Cas give him a dirty look. 

 

“Dean, the books say that no pressure should be applied to her stomach during the third trimester.”  Castiel held up a book before shoving it into Dean’s chest.  “You gave me the duty of protecting this child, and will do just that!” 

 

He then turned and stormed out of the room, leaving you and Dean to stare at each other.

 

000

 

You had finally hit your due date, but there was no baby yet.  You and Dean had a conversation with Cas about his…protective tendencies.  He promised he would cool it.  It was actually kinda sweet, knowing your unborn child already had a guardian angel looking out for them. 

 

As if he had read your thoughts, you heard a whoosh sound and smiled.  “Hey, Cas!”  You said with a chuckle as you tried to reach out for the bowl of caramel corn. 

 

“Not Cassie, sweet cheeks…need a hand?”  You heard the cheery voice behind you speak, making you smile wide. 

 

“Gabriel!  This is a surprise…and yea, if you don’t mind.” 

 

Gabriel made his way around and sat next to you, handing you the bowl.  “So, how is everything?”  He asked as he took a handful of popcorn.

 

The two of you sat there talking for what seemed like hours…until.

 

“Ow!”  You cried out as you put a hand on your stomach.

 

“Sugar…you alright?”  Gabriel asked softly.  He put a hand out onto your shoulder before his eyes went wide.  “Oh shit.  DEAN!”  He screamed out, making your ears hurt.

 

“Gabriel!”  Castiel scolded as he appeared. “It is not wise to shout with a pregnant woman around.”

 

“Well, I kinda have to when the woman in question goes into labor!”  Gabriel bit out quickly.  “Now go get Dean!” 

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he froze.  “Are you truly in labor?”

 

As if your body wanted to answer before your voice could, your body shifted as another shot of pain ran through your body, making you groan out in pain.  “Think so…need Dean…”  You huffed out as Gabriel reached out and put a hand on your shoulder.

 

Gabriel tried to comfort you, but Castiel kinda got in the way.  “Alright, you need to breath.  In through your nose, out through your mouth.”  Castiel started doing the breathing exercises with you, but you only looked over to Gabriel for a moment before turning back.

 

“Need…Dean….Now!”  You gritted out as you felt another contraction.  Gabriel nodded and rolled his eyes as he watched Cas slowly go into nursemaid mode and flew off to snag Dean from the garage. 

 

000

 

Giving birth is stressful.  It’s sweaty, filled with curse words and screaming and pain.  Everyone said it was a bittersweet pain, because on one hand, it was painful, but on the other, you would get to see your child soon.

 

You didn’t really get to experience most of the bitersweetness of it.  Because the whole time Dean was driving you to the hospital, you were bouncing back and forth between the pain…and wanting to punch Cas in the freaking face. 

 

“CALM DOWN!” 

 

“I’m trying to, I’m sorry!” 

 

Now a normal person would have read those words and figured that it was Cas saying that to you, or Dean…nope…it was the other way around. 

 

Not only was Cas truly freaking out about the baby, but he kept pulling books from his pockets, seriously, how did he fit that many in his damn trench coat…  “It shouldn’t be happening this fast.”  He would said nervously as he would take your pulse.

 

“Tell that to my body, Cas!” 

 

“I WASN’T SERIOUS!”  You screamed at him as he leaned over and whispered to your stomach.  Dean was driving like a mad man to get you to the hospital.  One, you were having his baby girl right now, and two…he was afraid if he didn’t separate you and Cas…the angel may not survive. 

 

Gabriel sat in the front seat eating a lollipop as he giggled.  “Doing great, Cassy.  Way to piss off preggers.”

 

“GO EAT A D- AAAAH!”  You screamed out as Dean whipped into the parking lot and pulled up to the door. 

 

“I got you, baby!”  Dean said as he helped you out of the car and walked with you into the building.  “Help!  She is giving birth!”  Dean called out quickly, sending nearby nurses into a frenzy to get by your side. 

 

Gabriel followed behind, cool as a cucumber…the only one who as such.  “Her heartrate is-.”

 

“Let them do it.”  Gabriel interrupted as he slapped a hand over Castiel’s mouth. 

 

The nurses were kind to you, helping you into a wheelchair as they pushed you down the hall, Dean following you and praising you the whole way.  “You got this, baby.  You are doing great.”  He said with a big smile on his face.  “I can’t believe we are about to have a baby!” 

 

For the first time since your first contraction, you smiled up at Dean.  “I love you, Dean.  I love you so much!” 

 

“I love you too, baby.”  He leaned down and gave you a kiss as you two walked through the doors leading to your room. 

 

000

 

“Cas, please sit down.”  Sam said as he glared up at the angel.  He really couldn’t believe how he was acting.  It had been a couple hours since Dean and you had been taken back to your room for delivery.  And for that whole time, Cas has been nervously pacing, mumbling to himself, and fidgeting.  He was driving everyone mad.

 

“I second that, Moose.”  Crowley added as he sighed.  “Sit down, feathers.” 

 

“This is taking too long…”  Gabriel grumbled again.  “How long does it take to have a baby?!” 

 

“Took me sixteen hours with Sam.”  Mary offered up to Gabriel, trying to play the mediator between all the men. 

 

“Sixteen hours?!  Damn.”  Gabriel said with a surprised look on his face.  “I hope this doesn’t take sixteen-.”

 

“You will wait as long as it takes and not complain, Gabriel.  Or do I need to report your poor behavior to father?”  Castiel bit out as he glared at his brother, finally stopping the pacing for a moment to scold his elder sibling. 

 

“Hey guys!” 

 

All heads snapped around as they looked up and saw Dean walk in with a big grin on his face.  He was still wearing the little booties and the blue gown, but no one noticed, only how happy Dean had looked.  “It’s a girl!”  He said excitedly.

 

Sam was the first one up to give his brother a big hug, followed by Mary and so on.  Castiel stood back and waited until last, slowly creeping up to Dean and giving him a scared look.  “Are they alright?”  He asked nervously.  “The books said that there were a lot of complications that could-.”

 

“That’s it!”  Dean chuckled.  “No more books for you.”  Dean slapped his hand onto Cas’ shoulder as he looked over to Sam and his mother.  “You mind?”

 

They silently shook their heads as Dean smiled at Cas.  Everyone in that room knew how serious Cas was taking his ‘godfather’ duties, and how nervous he had been.  So why not send him back first to see the baby?  “Follow me, Cas.” 

 

They walked in silence until Dean held open a door for Castiel.  Looking in, he saw you reclined on a bed with a small pink bundle in your arms.  You hadn’t even noticed that he and Dean had walked in, instead was smiling down happily at your daughter.

 

“My baby girl miss her daddy?”  Dean said happily. 

 

Castiel took a moment to really enjoy this moment.  This was why he was so excited and nervous to be a part of this experience.  Being able to see you and Dean together, and your daughter…this family moment, it was perfect.  He didn’t want to ruin it.  So he turned to leave, but you called out to him.

 

“Cas?  Come here, please?”  You asked softly.  You smiled at him as you saw him gulp and nervously make his way over to you.  “Want to meet your goddaughter?”  You asked him softly, speaking in hushed tones around your daughter.

 

Castiel looked like he might be sick…if angels could be sick.  “Dude…it’s okay.  She ain’t going to hurt you.”  Dean joked as he watched his best friend step up to your other side. 

 

“I would be honored to hold her.  Are you sure I can?” 

 

You smiled and nodded as you shifted up and moved your arms next to Cas’ transferring the child into his arms.  It took a couple tries to get the baby settled, but eventually, it was just Cas holding her as he stood next to you.

 

“Castiel, meet Emma Mary Winchester, your goddaughter.” 

 

The little baby shifted in her blanket and looked up at the angel and let out a little smile before grabbing his finger. 

 

“Aww…she smiled at him!”  You said to Dean, who had the same ‘isn’t that adorable’ smile on his face.  He wrapped his arm around you and gave you a soft kiss.  “She is perfect.” 

 

“She is.” Dean said as he held you tight.  “And she’s holding your hand.  See, she likes you!”  Dean joked as you giggled, shifting into him as the exhaustion from the day settled in.

 

“She is not consciously grabbing my finger.  The books say that it is just a muscle reflex.” 

 

The room went silent as you cast a bitch face at the angel for a moment before shaking your head and looking to Dean.  “Dean…I need you go to the bunker and burn all the baby books.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh, as did you at your own little joke, as the nurse led the rest of the family in. 

 

“Can I hold her?”  Sam said quickly as he walked up to Castiel.

 

“After me.  I’m her grandma.”  Mary said as she gave her son a playful shove. 

 

Castiel looked up and gave them all a serious look.  “None of you will hold her until you wash your hands.  Otherwise we risk her getting sick.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma cooed in your arms as you walked into the bunker.  “Welcome home, Emma.”  You said softly to her.  Dean had his arm wrapped tightly around you, looking down to his little girl.

 

“Yea, it don’t look like much on the outside, but inside, we got it all set up for you, baby.  Okay?”  Dean whispered down to your daughter. 

 

The two of you made your way through the bunker until you got to Emma’s room.  Where you came across a curious situation.  “Cas…what are you doing?”  You asked as you shifted the little girl in your arms.

 

“Dude.  We talked about this…”  Dean growled at the angel.  He wanted to have the first moment with you and his daughter, so he expressly told Cas and Sam to clear out.

 

“I know we did, Dean.  But I wanted to give Emma a gift, since I am her godparent.”  Cas said shyly as he handed over a rather large plush bee. 

 

“Aww…”  You said as you looked down at it.  The thing had big cute eyes and its wings were floppy.  “Thank you, Cas.  I’m sure she will love it.” 

 

Cas smiled at you and Dean for a moment before he cleared his throat.  “I will be out in the library if you require any assistance.”  And he was gone.  You couldn’t help but chuckle as you turned to Dean.

 

“You realize he will be more of handful than Emma, right?”  Dean just chuckled and nodded as he lifted his baby girl from your arms and laid her in her crib.

 

000

 

“Please, Dean.  I could take away her pain.”  Cas said as he watched you bounce the little girl in your arms.  Emma was now about six months old.  She was growing quickly, and every day she looked more and more like Dean, in your opinion.  She had been crying all morning as you tried to soothe her.

 

“Cas, it’s normal.  I know, I don’t like it either, but we have to let her do it on her own.”  Dean said as he gave you a worried look, his resolve starting to crumble as he listened to his little girl cry. 

 

“Don’t!  We agreed, we knew it would be hard to hear her cry, but a normal childhood, Dean.  No magic-ing away pain for every little scrape.”  You gave Dean a glare.  You and he talked about this when you were pregnant, and you told him then, you knew he would…his willpower would cave when he first heard his little girl cry. 

 

“Let me.”  Dean said as he reached for her.  He quickly had the baby in his arms as he swayed with her, humming ‘Hey Jude’. 

 

“I don’t understand.  Part of my duties is to ease her pain, why can’t I just heal her?”  Cas was beginning to get frantic.  You saw that look on his face as he looked as if he were in physical pain. 

 

“Come on.”  You pulled the angel away as Dean soothed your daughter, hearing her crying soften as he hummed the song.  You waited until you were in the library before speaking.  “Cas, I know you want to watch over her, but you have to chill.  She is going to be fine.  All kids go through this.”

 

“It is archaic.”  He snapped back.

 

“It’s teething.” 

 

000

 

“Up!”  Emma squealed as she held her arms out to you. 

 

“You want up?”  You said with a laugh.  Your daughter giggled and bounced on her feet. 

 

“Up!”  Her green eyes lit up as you set down your spatula and lifted her into your arms.  At two years old she was absolutely adorable, and a carbon copy of Dean, even down to the freckles on her face.

 

She let out an excited giggle as you lifted her up.  She wrapped her little arms around your neck and she gave you a big kiss.  “Thank you!”  You said happily before giving her a little kiss back.  “Are you excited to go to the zoo today?” 

 

“YAY!  Zoo with Unca Sam!” She bounced excitedly on your hip as you flipped the pancakes. 

 

“Yea, why don’t you go wake him up?” 

 

“That’s just mean, babe.  You know she will just jump right on top of him.”  Dean laughed as he walked in.

 

Emma squealed as she reached out for him, wrapping him in a hug before taking off down the hall to fetch her Uncle Sam.  “Morning, you.”  You said as he gave you a soft kiss. 

 

“Mornin’.” 

 

The two of you carried on, talking about your day in you had planned.  Emma was the pride of your life, but you were really looking forward to having some time alone with Dean, at least you were, before Emma came running into the kitchen.  “Daddy!  Unca Sam ‘ick!” 

 

“Oh boy…”  Dean mumbled as he plucked Emma up into his arms.  “Let’s go check.” 

 

000

 

Emma looked so sad as she sat on couch, curled into your side.  “Baby, it will be alright.” 

 

“No!”  She cried.  She had tears running down her cheeks.  “Unca Sam ‘ick!”  She cried as you rubbed her back.

 

“Sweetie, it is just a cold.  He will be fine.” 

 

There was a sound behind you and smiled, seeing Cas and Gabriel standing there.  “Hey guys!” 

 

Emma heard you say something and poked her head up, but quickly saw who it was and squealed.  “Unca Cas!  Unca Gabe!”  She ran over and ran right into Cas’ arms, holding onto him tightly.

 

“Unca Cas, Unc Sam ‘ick.  Make ‘im betwer.”  She looked up at him with perfect puppy eyes as she played the finishing move.  “Pease?” 

 

Gabriel put a hand on his heart as he fake swooned as you smiled.  She was just too cute to handle.  But somehow, Cas was able to keep his resolve.  “I’m sorry, Emma.  You know the rules.” 

 

Emma teared up and pouted and turned to Gabriel.  “Unca Gabe?” 

 

“Sorry, kiddo.”  He said quickly before joining you on the couch, not even looking at her.  Gabriel learned a long time ago that he could not say no to that cute face, which is why he got into trouble half the time.

 

“But…but…”

 

“Emma.”  You said with a parental tone.  “You know the rules.”  It had taken some time to get the rules in place, everyone following along.  But everyone was now agreed, no healing unless necessary. 

 

Emma sighed as she tucked into Cas’ neck and sniffled.  “Otay.”  She grabbed a handful of Cas’ trench coat, something she had started to do since she was a baby.

 

000

 

“Uncle Cas!”  Emma cried softly as she tucked under her blankets.  “Uncle Cas, help!”  She was shaking as she tried to lay as still as possible.

 

“Emma?”  She heard her angel say.  She let out a little squeak as she shifted under the blankets.  “Emma, I heard you praying.  Are you hurt?”  Cas turned back the blankets and found the small five year old trembling in her own bed.

 

“Uncle Cas, there are monsters in my closet!”  She cried out as she quickly moved to curl around him, holding onto his trench coat.

 

“Emma…”  Castiel had tried so many times, as well as you and Dean and Sam, to explain to her that there were no monsters in the bunker, but she still had these nightmares and scares at night.  “Would you like me to check?” 

 

“Yes…please, Uncle Cas?”

 

Cas got up as he sighed and moved to the closet, opening it and checking every corner.  “No monsters here, little bee.”  He said softly as he turned back to her, seeing her clinging to a large stuffed bee plushy.  “Get some rest, Emma.”

 

Cas tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead before stepping out.  But he didn’t go far, instead stood watch outside of her room door, just in case she woke up from a nightmare again.

 

000

 

Emma felt tears come to her eyes as she fell down on the ground, scraping up her hands.  Kids were so cruel, she thought to herself.  In this case, it was these two older boys who were the bullies of the school.  Two eighth graders who found her, a sixth grader, an easy target.

 

“Leave me alone!”  She yelled at them.  Sure, she knew how to defend herself, but you and Dean taught her to try to use her words first, or get an adult, just to try to keep her from fighting.  She tried to stand back up but the boys just pushed her down.

 

“Aww… are you going to cry?  Little baby?” 

 

Emma felt herself get angry as she spat out.  “Stop, or I’ll call my Uncle!” 

 

The boys paused for a moment and then laughed.  “Oh?  What is he going to do?”

 

“He’s an angel!  He will kick your butt!”  She shouted at the boys, who just laughed harder at her.  “Uncle Cas!”  She cried out.  She looked around and let her heart break a little when she realized he wasn’t there. 

 

“Where is your angel, kid?”  The older boy laughed, but stopped suddenly.

 

Emma looked at him for a moment before she jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder.  “Emma, you are hurt.  Who hurt you?”  His voice was serious and almost dangerous sounding as Emma looked up to her favorite uncle. 

 

She pointed over to the two boys, who were still in awe that this trench coated man appeared before them.  “They did, Uncle Cas.” 

 

Cas looked up to the boys and could feel the feelings of terror coming from them, but that was drowned out by the feeling of anger he felt when he saw the cuts on Emma’s hands and knees.  “You will not touch her again.” Cas said strongly as he let his grace flow forward, letting his wings stretch out, the shadows casting back behind him, making the boys eyes widen before they bolt from the area. 

 

Cas reigned himself in as he looked down to Emma.  He reached out and pressed two fingers to her head as he healed her wounds.  She sniffled as she dried her eyes.  “Thanks, Uncle Cas.”  She sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he picked her up from the ground and helped dust her off. 

 

“I will be calling your mother about this incident so she can speak with the teachers.  But, let’s not mention what I did…”

 

“You got it!”  She said as she hugged him tightly.  “I love you, Uncle Cas.”

 

“I love you too, little bee.” 


End file.
